bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Wanqihun
| image = | name = | kanji = 万祺勋 | romanji = Wànqíxūn | race = Sǐwáng | birthday = August 19 | age = Unknown (over three-hundred-years-old) | gender = Male | height = 6'3" | weight = 201 lbs. | eyes = Silvery-grey | hair = Brown | blood type = A+ | unusual features = Headband | affiliation = Xinliushi | previous affiliation = Kānshǒuzhì Jiǔ | occupation = Fugitive | previous occupation = Lieutenant of ninth division | team = None | previous team = Ninth division | partner = Xinliushi | previous partner = None | base of operations = Yāolù | marital status = Married | relatives = Xinliushi (wife) | education = Yāolù's resident spiritual academy | status = Active | shìfàng dìyī = Xiāohào | shìfàng dìèrcì = Not yet revealed }} Wanqihun (万祺勋, Wànqíxūn) is a powerful sǐwáng that escaped execution along with his wife, Xinliushi. Before his descent into darkness, Wanqihun was a promising young man in the Kānshǒuzhì Jiǔ, the equivalent to the of the Soul Society. Immediately after graduating from Yāolù's residentual academy, Wanqihun was immediately selected as the lieutenant of the ninth division, the division known for it's specialization in elemental-type shénzhǔjiá. However, Wanqihun possessed a unique type of shénzhǔjiá, causing him to never release said weapon in fear of being ostricized. Despite this minor setback, Wanqihun had shown countless times that he did not need his shénzhǔjiá to fend off opponent, leaving his fellow sǐwáng to not question him about it. Several years after becoming lieutenant, Wanqihun met his wife and they decided to overthrow the Kānshǒuzhì Jiǔ, but with little success. Immediately caught, the dangerous duo narrowly escaped their execution and went on the run. Because of this, Yāolù has asked for the of Soul Society's aid in the capture of Wanqihun and Xinliushi. It is unknown when, but at an undisclosed time, Wanqihun assimilated Naiō Aizen's wandering soul with Wanqihun, increasing his power substantially. Appearance Despite being significantly younger than the captain-commander of the entire Kānshǒuzhì Jiǔ (well over five-thousand years younger), Wanqihun looks much older than Hao. However, he is still fairly attractive, with woman constantly coming on to him. Besides a small wart on the left side of his nose, Wanqihun's face is clear of any signs of ugliness, although many ignore the insignificant blemish. Wanqihun's hair is long and spikey, with it tied in a ponytail near the beginning of his back and reaching down to the small of his back. Two long bushles of silver spikes run down the sides of Wanqihun's face, shaping his cheeks and the majority of his face. He also has two red lines going down his face, starting at the bottom of his eyes. It is unknown what these markings represent, if they represent anything at all. As for his wardrobe, Wanqihun frequently wears a short shirt kimono along with matching pants. Under these loose-fitting pieces of garments, he typically has mesh armor, with the ends of the sleeves and legs sticking out of his kimono. Over his green outfit is a red cloak with two large yellow circles on the shoulders that is wore to symoblize his former position as a lieutenant. He also wears a headband with two small horns sticking up commonly wore among the shinobi of old, with the kanji for "oil" (油, "abura" in Japanese) engraved in the middle of it. Wanqihun's outfit is then completed with hand-guards, a black belt and a large scroll, which he is always seen carrying around, although it is unknown why he is constantly dragging it wherever he travels. He also prefers to wear geta as his footwear instead of the traditional sandals most spiritual beings generally wear. Personality During his time within the Kānshǒuzhì Jiǔ, Wanqihun was one of the most well-respected lieutenants within the organization, with a majority of his vice-captain brethren looking to him for any advise. Not only was he respected, he was also quite respectful to the majority of the Kānshǒuzhì Jiǔ, with the only exceptions being members that flaunted their superiority in front of lower-ranking members. If he noticed said situation taking place, he would immediately take the boastful sǐwáng to a quiet area and, literally, knock some sense into him. Even with this harsh punishment for people with such large egos, Wanqihun was never told to cease these "lessons,"'' as Wanqihun frequently called them. However, like all men that descend into darkness, Wanqihun's personality changed for the worst. Instead of being respectful to almost everyone he crossed paths with, he would constantly show his dominance over the members of the ninth division, of whom he was in complete control of. After Naiō Aizen's soul was fused to his own by the hand of his wife, Wanqihun became more manipulative than anyone had ever imagined he could be. Despite his now more malicious nature, Wanqihun has shown himself to be quite easy to manipulate, seen when Naiō is constantly toying with the sǐwáng to further the wicked spirits own goals. He has also been manipulated by Xiliushi, who was revealed to be the mastermind behind everything that Shion Akemi and Tsubame Shihōin have been through. When in combat, Wanqihun has shown himself to be the personification of calm, which unnerves his opponents, allowing for an extra handicap in battle. Because of this calmness, it is near impossible for any combatants, whether they be an enemy or an ally, to predict or read Wanqihun's thoughts. However, it has been shown countless times that his wife is an exception to this rule, as she is capable of discerning anything within her husband's mind (despite that he shares it with another soul) in a matter of seconds. By switching between his and Naiō's thoughts, even opponent's with the ability to read minds are rendered useless, as they switch between thoughts too quickly to give the mind reader enough time to get a good enough reading on the duo's thoughts. History ''More soon... Synopsis Part II More soon... Powers and abilities : Despite his levels of spiritual energy being nowhere near the amount Hao has within his reserves, Wanqihun boasts quite a large amount of reiryoku, having about the same amount a stronger captain would possess. However, after his soul was assimilated to Naiō's, Wanqihun's reserves have only increased. Due to Naiō having at least twice as much as a normal captain of the Gotei 13 would usually have, the shinigam-infused sǐwáng now has, roughly, three times the standard amount for a captain of the Kānshǒuzhì Jiǔ, as well as six time the amount the average lieutenant should possess. Enhanced Speed: Although his speed pales in comparison to other sǐwáng, Wanqihun is noticably fast, being able to outrun and outmanuever an opponent if they decide to give chase, as well as catch an enemy if they attempt to flee during battle. However, he can easily be bested by expert users of speed-enhancing techniques, such as shunpō for shinigmi and/or sonído for arrancar. : Because of his shénzhǔjiá's unique abilities, Wanqihun possesses little to no skill in the art of swordplay, to the point that he refuses to use his shénzhǔjiá unless he is going to release it's shìfàng dìyī, which he rarely has to resort to. As such, he mainly relies on his skill in hand-to-hand combat if drawn into battle. Immense Strength: Wanqihun has shown his opponents that he is quite strong, being able to lift objects and/or opponents several times larger than himself, as well as punching a boulder that shattered upon contact. If his opponent attempts to call him out on his impressive strength, Wanqihun is more than willing to enlighten them, which is usually done by throwing them into large objects, such as buildings, boulders and trees. This strength only serves to increase Wanqihun's hakuda prowess. : Due to the fact that Wanqihun is unwilling to use his shénzhǔjiá in it's sealed or released form unless absolutely needed, his main ability in combat is in the art of close-quarter's combat. His skills in hakuda are so grand that he can easily dispatch his entire division, single-handedly, without breaking into a sweat. He is often trying to improve on his hand-to-hand prowess whenever he has free time, which is quite often due to his current occupation being that of a fugitive. He has shown himself to practice many forms of hakuda, from karate to taekwondo. Because of this, he has been hailed as the most dangerous fist-fighting sǐwáng at the current time. Stats Shénzhǔjiá Wanqihun's shénzhǔjiá, named Xiāohào (消耗, Chinese for "consumption"), takes the form of a single hook sword with a sterling-silver blade, along with a goldenrod-coloured handguard that takes the form of a mishapen crescent moon that is connected to the handle by two large pieces of metal. Unusual for a hook sword to not be in a pair, Wanqihun takes great pride in only possessing one blade instead of a second one. *'Shìfàng Dìyī:' To release his shìfàng dìyī, Wanqihun must speak the word "devour" (吞食, "tūnshí" in Chinese). After the release command is spoken, Xiāohào will completely disappear, assimilating it's abilities into Wanqihun during this time period. :Shìfàng Dìyī Special Ability: After Xiāohào is in it's shìfàng dìyī state, Wanquihun can absorb any and all spiritual energy by touch. By touching the opponent's body, Wanqihun can consume their reiryoku until they are a shell of their former selves. He can also touch something such as a kidō spell and completely absorb the spiritual energy used to create the spell. This reiryoku is constantly stored within Wanqihun's body, allowing him greater reserves until he decides to utilized this stolen energy. Because of the sheer power this ability holds, there is a limit to how much spiritual energy Wanqihun can absorb in one sitting, meaning that he must reseal his shénzhǔjiá once this limit is reached before he is capable of used said ability again. Another side effect is that Xiāohào can only be released every two days, which is why Wanqihun rarely releases his shénzhǔjiá. *'Shìfàng Dìèrcì:' Not yet revealed. Behind the scenes More soon... Trivia More soon... Quotes More soon... Category:Articles by Koukishi